


Send Me

by bronzerook



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerook/pseuds/bronzerook
Summary: Sansa doesn’t want Stannis to have to do everything himself.Just a little conversation they have one night. He’s gotten a fair amount of Westeros to back him, now they just need Cersei to agree to lend aid to help fight when the time comes.





	Send Me

“Maybe it’s time to let that go.”

He didn’t say a word, but she knew he was listening from the intense look he had on his face.

“You’re not alone in this. You don’t have to shoulder all this responsibility on your own, it’s impossible. One man can’t do everything without help.”

Stannis reached out to touch her arm. “I know,” he said, stroking her skin with his thumb.

Sansa smiled softly and moved closer to him so they were touching and wrapped her arms around his middle. Instantly she felt his warmth seep into her.

“You have the North, the Riverlands, the Vale and Dorne, now let us help you get the rest of it."

He sighed through his nose.

“Send me to King’s Landing. I know I can-”

“Sansa, _please_.” He pulled away.

“I would have guards with me, I know what I’m doing, I know how to deal with her.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Everything nowadays is dangerous.”

“Sending _you_ , to King’s Landing in the aftermath of everything that happened to you and your family is absurd.”

“Who else could you send that would make any meaningful impact on her?”

“I’ll make time to go myself.”

“By the time you make time, it will be too late. Your plate is full and then some. Mine isn’t. I have the time.”

 “I said no. I won’t sacrifice you in this. If you want something to do, you could talk to Robyn Arryn about his missing troops, figure out how much Dragonglass the _Dornish_ claim to have, or find out more information about the Targaryen girl in Essos and if she truly plans to journey across the narrow sea.”

“ _Stannis_.”

She said his name in that way she always did when she was cross with him, making him ache.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it already is.”

“I know you’re worried, I understand.” Sansa touched his cheek, making him look at her. “But I’m ready to face her again. Let me do this for you. This is my area of expertise, just like you have yours.”

He didn’t look thrilled, but he wasn’t fighting it. Sansa continued on.

“To be honest, she would never work out a deal with you. You’re… two very different people. She would try to bribe you, or seduce you, or try any kind of scheme to get you to see her way.”

“And I assure you she won’t succeed.”

“Exactly.”

Stannis raised an eyebrow.

“She needs someone that knows her, what her limits are, and how to play her just like she plays everyone else.”

“ _You intend to bribe and seduce her?_ ” he asked, appalled.

“ _No_ ,” Sansa laughed.  “I intend to use my experience to my advantage. I know what she’s like. I know what sort of deals she might actually respond to. I know what her weakness is.”

“And what might that be?”

“Myrcella. She’s the last of her children alive. If we have the Dornish return her back home, Cersei might just make some sort of deal with us.”

“Mmm” he hummed, considering it. “She’ll demand something else. One deal isn’t enough.”

“Jamie.”

“We have no idea where he is.”

“Actually, I have a pretty solid idea of where he is.”

Stannis furrowed his brow. “And?”

“My uncle Edmure and the Blackfish have him locked up tight in Riverrun after his attempted attack.”

Stannis let out a frustrated sigh. “I wasn’t made aware of this because…?”

“I didn’t tell you yet because I wasn’t sure if we had him or not, but now I know for a fact that we do.”

“ _Hm_.”

“Let me do this. I know I can. Queen to queen, I’ll make us a deal. I’ll get her to lend troops at the very least, but my goal is to get her onto our side as well.”

“How in seven hells do you propose to accomplish that?”

“I have my ways,” she said slyly.

Stannis eyed her carefully. “You seem…very invested in this.”

“Thanks for noticing.”

He gave her a look.

“Suppose I do…allow you to talk to Cersei. You’re not going to try some outlandish scheme to repay her for your father’s death are you?”

He felt Sansa stiffen beside him. “It has crossed my mind, and I’ll admit more than once,” she said honestly. “But… I would save that for after the battle in the North. There are more pressing things at hand than revenge.”

Stannis clenched his jaw, considering it. “If anything happens to you-”

“You’ll never forgive yourself. I know. You’ve said that a thousand times.” She kissed him gently. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

He didn’t look happy. “Make the deal, then get out of there as quickly as possible.”

Sansa gave a nod. “I will.”

“I’ll send Jon with you.”

Sansa was grateful. He would protect her more than an ordinary soldier would, not to mention he was her own blood. Jon would be the only comfort in the gleaming gold city, and he would be there to help her through the painful memories of her father that would most definitely surface when they arrived there.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she said sincerely and stroked Stannis’ cheek, enjoying how his stubble felt against her skin. Soft, yet prickly.

He hummed in response, his voice rumbling deeply in his chest.

“I won’t let you down,” she promised softly and moved to kiss him again. His hands came to rest on her hips, tugging her closer to him as he kissed her back slowly and meaningfully, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach, just like they always did when his lips met hers.


End file.
